


The Crush

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Castiel Novak doesn't understand why Dean treat him so bad these three last year's. But he will find out his truly feelings in the graduation day.





	The Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a cute prompt from my friend all-or-nothing-baby, I hope you like it. I put some angst and fluff and some little violence... Just because they are boys. I hope you enjoy it!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

There he was again. Dean Winchester. Trying to put Castiel on ridiculous. In front the whole class. Three fucking years Cas has to endure his dumb jokes, but finally the graduation day had come, and this will end soon.

Why he had to be such an asshole? Just because Cas was extremely intelligent, and quiet, and kind with others. Always helping? Even the class watched Dean Winchester with disgusting eyes when he snapped at CAS Novak all his bullets.

Mocking at CAS because he was shorter than him. Or because he had won the math marathon, or just because he helped the girls with the festival. Yes… always mocking. What he wanted from him anyway? They never talk, or never had been together as a team. Not even share a lunch or a homework… what was wrong with this guy? He didn’t mock anybody else, just Castiel Novak.

And sometimes… Cas could swear… he caught him watching at him. Just staring at him as a statue. Weird. Yes… Dean Winchester was weird. But just with him. The rest of the time he seemed to be a nice guy. With others… of course. He was a beautiful student. With gorgeous green eyes, and those cute freckles… yes… sometimes Castiel Novak was caught watching at him too.

Cas noticed Dean always arrived obfuscated when he was talking comfortably with someone, a girl or a guy, it doesn’t matter… Dean Winchester would came shaking the sea waters as a hurricane. Yelling unintelligible words, and putting that red face he made when he was mad at CAS for… well… for talking with someone… does this have a logic?

Thanks to all the gods that exist this was the last day he would see him. But Novak couldn’t understand why his chest ached when he thought about it…

And for all the heavens, why the lasts months Dean Winchester had to pushed him against the wall in the middle of the corridor, when no one was watching, asking him the University name Cas had chosen? Calling him little brain, and fancy dorky little guy? It wasn’t his business which University will Novak assit. Why he was so mad about it? Not logical at all…

So yes, here we go again… say your last mocking words, Dean Winchester… Castiel Novak won’t see you again. Not ever again. This will be the goodbye. 

So Cas turned away, and walked firmly, saying goodbye to his friends… trying not to hear the disgusting voice in the back.

“Hey! What do you think you are doing?” Dean Winchester stopped him in the backyard of the school. There were nobody there. Tipically… some last joke? before to go? Yeah… why not.   
Castiel turned around to face him, with tires eyes, but what he saw… was new… Dean Winchester was watching at him with tears in his eyes.

“What…?” Cas began to talk but was cut by Dean violent approaching. The taller guy pushed him agains the wall, behind the school. And grabbed him by his coat, and pursing his lips, he tried to speak, he didn’t want to sound so desperate… but he failed at it…

“Why are you just leaving, you didn’t tell me which University…”

“Is not of your business, Dean, now let me go.” Cas replied, but his voice was trembling. Something was very different. He could feel Dean's cheste against his, and the heartbeats were faster and faster… it was his heart or Dean's…? He couldn’t say…

“It is, you freaking moron, it is.” Dean couldn’t hold the tear that fell from his green eyes. Castiel's blues were now wide opened.

“What do you… Dean… are you…?” Cas was trying to say the thing, but he couldn’t, he felt how Dean's strengths were less now… and another year falling down his cheek. Castiel encouraged himself to touch Dean's face, drying those tears with fondness. Dean let him, closing his eyes.

“Kansas University… I wouldn’t go far away from you… I just can’t… I love you.” Castiel finally said, and Dean released him, his green eyes were shinning, and the young man could saw a sweet smile growing in his lips.

“I love you too…” answered Dean Winchester, approaching Cas slowly, still carrying with tears in his eyes, he kissed him softly. When they pushed appart, Dean said with shame, “Sprry I was a dick for three years… but I was so fucking terrified… i've never thought I … could have a crush on you… I was mad at me and…” he tried to explain, but Castiel cut him with a wild kiss. 

“I think I knew it all the time.” He whispered at him. Dean chuckled, and kissed him back.


End file.
